


Good Care of You

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Parent Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you have a small accident at the end of your pregnancy, Bucky takes a decision. It’s time for his paternity leave.





	Good Care of You

If there is something you’ve been since you were pregnant, was hungry. Maybe it was because Bucky was a super and it had passed to your kid or maybe you were just too much of the pregnant stereotype but it was true for you.

Most of the times, you could just ask FRIDAY to get you takeout but right now. Today, however, it wasn’t one of those days. You needed something from your favourite restaurant and they didn’t have any takeout. You tried calling Bucky and even Steve but they were out avenging for the whole day, along with most of the team, so you decided to dress up, grab your car and head out. It’s not like you haven’t done that at the beginning of your pregnancy.

‘Baby needs food’, you texted our husband, knowing he would be worried if he didn’t find you.

Whoever said pregnant women were gracious should be punched in the face. You weren’t graceful even when you weren’t pregnant. You were a hero, not a supermodel, for goodness sake. With your stomach on the way, things were even worse.

“Dammit.” You cursed, parked in front of the place. You couldn’t get out of the car.

You were too unbalanced to stand up from the damn car.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y..” You called, knowing the system was installed in your car. “Tell Bucky I hate him for getting me this size.”

“Yes, Mrs Barnes.”

You groaned softly and changed the position of your hands, helping yourself out of the vehicle and sighing in content when you managed to do so.

You took about five minutes walking through the parking lot and climbing the stairs of the restaurant and the same time to ask for the extremely sweet and sugared drink and special doughnuts you’ve been craving for at least  _a week_.

You were ready to take a huge bite of your first doughnut when you got a message of Bucky saying he was heading to the restaurant and, by the time you finished, he’d already sent you a different text saying he was almost there, and you decided to wait for him by the car.

 _There_ is where you had a problem. In the middle of the staircase, you stepped on a wet spot and fell down to the very bottom of it, so surprised and in pain that you couldn’t even scream in pain and just let your lips fell open in a long gasp for air.

The first thing in your mind?

_Bucky._

* * *

“Well…” Bruce moved the wand from your huge stomach.  

“So?” You asked with wide eyes, squeezing Bucky’s hand in yours.

“The baby is fine.” He assured you. “The impact only caused some distress but they are okay.”

You let out a breath you didn’t even realise you were holding and your husband kissed the back of your hand.

“Thank you.” You whispered to your friend. “Thank you a lot.”

Bruce smiled.

“You’re welcome. Just be more careful next time, you’ve got some bad bruises on your back, you’re lucky they are the only thing you’ve gotten in such a fall.”

“I’ll make sure she stays safe,” Bucky affirmed firmly and turned to you. “No more going out alone for you.”

You shook your head, rolling your eyes, and your husband’s posture shifted by your side.

“I took a leave.” He affirmed, moving his left hand to touch your stomach, caressing the naked stretched skin. “I’m gonna stay until this boy is born and some weeks after it.”

Your eyes widened. You didn’t expect it to happen.

“Really?”

“Yep.” He smiled openly. “Gonna take a good care of you.”


End file.
